


dante and the chihuahua

by skipthebellhop



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skipthebellhop/pseuds/skipthebellhop
Summary: fic about dante and one of my 101ds ocs, chris chihuahua. yes it is boring and short be kind
Kudos: 2





	dante and the chihuahua

Dante was unsure whether she was kidding or not, and he still was now.  
She said her name was Chris, she was a chihuahua-something mix, and that if he ever wanted to get away from his boring life he just needed to give her a howl.  
Really, he was lost on how it all happened. One minute, he saw a little black blur run across the outside of his house as he watched out the window. Next minute, she was trying to climb her way up to his window. Minute after that, he let her in through the door to the yard.  
Why he saw a random dog in his yard and decided that the only course of action was to let her in the house, he was unsure. But ever since their first meet, he couldn't keep himself from thinking about her. Why did she take interest in him? She seemed way too cool to ever be worried about some nobody dalmatian.  
Even so, he thought calling Chris, if that was really her name.  
He just needed to give her a howl, didn't he?  
"Well," Dante mumbled, entirely to himself. "It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"  
He slid his window open, just a tiny amount, and took a deep breath in. He could do this. He could do this, and he definitely wouldn't alert his parents in the process.  
As he began to let out a howl, that dawned on him.  
Mum. Dad. They'd totally hear him if he did that.  
Unfortunately for him, he had already just howled less than a second ago, no matter how pathetic and tired it was. His brain, only now, started thinking.  
That spells nothing but DOOM and DISASTER!  
Or at least, that's what he would be thinking, if it wasn't so hauntingly silent.  
That, and if he didn't see a little black blur approaching ever so… well, she wasn't moving slowly. Or quickly. She was just kinda moving.  
Either way, she was there.  
At that very second, Dante realized to himself that he never did ask her what she would be making him do to get away from his "boring life."  
Considering the way she said it, he would definitely be sneaking out of the house in the middle of the night.  
He gulped, as if making a big decision, even though the decision had already been made when he called the chihuahua into his backyard.  
Not even his. His parents' backyard. He was also in his parents' house, and he'd be running from his parents' house, and-  
Maybe it'll be better if he just stays away from overthinking it.  
So with confidence, and quite a heavy amount of fear, Dante begins his walk towards the back door.  
Time to get away from his boring life.


End file.
